OnM Oneshot
by Krimhild
Summary: Serie de historias cortas y autoconclusivas no relacionadas entre sí, sobre distintos personajes.
1. 01 Баюшки-баю

Aquí iré subiendo únicamente historias cortas, autoconclusivas y no necesariamente relacionadas entre sí. Esta primera historia la escribí para una actividad sobre Vera, del grupo de facebook de Orpheus no Mado que administro con fertuliwithejarjayes, si se quieren dar una vueltecilla, acá les dejo el link, sólo deben eliminarse los paréntesis y cambiarlos por puntos: www(punto)facebook(punto)com/groups/438061612918086/

* * *

><p><strong>01 Баюшки-баю (Baiuschki-baiú) (1)<strong>

Vera recibió todo tipo de condolencias esa tarde, unas más sentidas y sinceras que otras, algunas acompañadas de abrazos y besos, de labiales encendidos marcados en su carita de niña, polvos traslúcidos, perfumes envolventes, de pieles y bigotes cosquilleantes, de aroma a tabaco fino. Pero sólo el abrazo mudo de Anastasía le hizo derramar un par de lágrimas atascadas en su garganta desde el inicio del sepelio. Su dulce amiga la miró directo a los ojos y la envolvió en sus delicados brazos, transmitiéndole paz y consuelo sin necesidad de palabras. Vera, con la mejilla apoyada en su hombro, miraba a los asistentes que poco a poco se iban dispersando luego de saludar al resto de la familia: su padre y su hermano. Pero ninguno de los que abrazaron y besaron al desconsolado viudo se atrevió a tanta cercanía con el hijo mayor. Éste ponía una fría distancia entre él y cualquier otro ser viviente, limitándose a estrechar la mano de los hombres y agradecer a las damas con una inclinación de cabeza y palabras mecánicas e impersonales. Era triste que su hermano no tuviera un abrazo cálido como el que Anastasía le brindaba, pensaba Vera. Era muy triste que ni siquiera lo aceptara de ella. Leonid había cambiado desde que ingresó a la Academia Militar, se había vuelto más silencioso y más serio de lo que ya era. Sus nuevas amistades, probablemente, eran más interesantes que una hermanita que aún no cumplía trece años. ¿Pero aún así, no era el momento en que deberían estar más unidos? se preguntaba con algo de rabia y con mucho de impotencia.

- Él sufre a su manera - le hizo ver Anastasía, como si hubiese adivinado sus pensamientos - dale un poco de tiempo.

Aún había signos de dolor en la mirada de su amiga, pues era reciente la tragedia que había desintegrado la familia de ese muchacho del que estaba tan enamorada. Vera la acompañó durante tardes completas, mientras Anastasía lloraba y le explicaba esos sentimientos que ella no comprendía en absoluto. Aún así permaneció a su lado como un perro fiel hasta que la peor parte pasó, dejándole esta tristeza velada. ¿No se supone que es lo que hacemos por las personas que amamos?

- ¡Papá y él deberían estar a nuestro lado! - protestó Vera - De papá lo comprendo porque está devastado, pero Leonid actúa como si nada le afectara. Desde que mamá se agravó me han dejado sola, y nadie se ocupa de pasar tiempo con Liudmil.

- Nadie salvo tú.

- Sí, pero yo sólo soy su hermana.

- Verusha… - dijo Anastasía, acariciándole la mejilla - tendrás que ser más que eso.

- ¿Más? Pero… ¿Cómo?

- No lo sé, sólo tengo un año más que tú. Pero está claro que ese niño va a necesitarte mucho.

Las palabras de su amiga le daban vueltas aún al subir al coche en compañía de sus silentes padre y hermano. Frente a ella, cada cual perdía su mirada en la ventana opuesta. Sentimientos que no podía explicar con palabras le oprimían el pecho. Era algo que excedía la pérdida de la madre. Como si con ella se hubiese llevado el alma de la familia completa, dejando un gigantesco espacio que nada ni nadie podría ocupar. Fragilidad, eso percibía en su padre cuyos ojos no procesaban las imágenes que pasaban por delante. La seguridad que antes les transmitía por el hecho de ser adulto se había desvanecido. Vera intuía que simplemente, carecía de la fuerza para sobreponerse de aquel golpe.

Leonid, vuelto hacia el lado contrario, pasaba la mirada de farola en farola, ya encendidas antes de las cinco de la tarde en esa época del año en que el día era casi inexistente. Su mano empuñada estrujaba con fuerza una bufanda de seda.

Liudmil ya había cumplido seis meses, y su hermano mayor no lo había alzado en sus brazos ni una sola vez. El padre apenas resistía mirarlo, quizás avergonzado de culparlo de la muerte de su amada mujer. Ninguno reparaba en que ese niño necesitaba más que abrigo, comida y una nodriza para vivir. Vera los observó con fijeza, cada cual aislado en su mundo, y supo que sus expectativas sobre ellos habían sido demasiado altas.

Su gigantesca residencia había pasado de ser un hogar acogedor, que bullía de actividad y vida social en torno a su madre, a un mausoleo. Su padre y su hermano se enfrascaron en una conversación política del todo intrascendente, en un absurdo intento por evadir lo que de verdad importaba.

Ella se alejó sin despedirse y sin ser notada, subiendo con desgano las escaleras hacia la alcoba de Liudmil. Se cruzó con la nodriza, que lo había dejado muy envuelto y arropado en su cuna. El bebé, inquieto, se revolvía de un lado al otro intentando liberar sus extremidades. Vera lo alzó con disgusto y lo llevó a su propia habitación, lo desempaquetó y lo acostó sobre el lecho, tendiéndose a su lado.

- Mamá era una mujer extraordinaria… - le dijo - me apena tanto que no vayas a recordarla… Aunque por otro lado, no sufrirás su pérdida - agregó al ver que el niño reía haciendo gorgoritos de saliva y se entretenía tironeando los dedos de sus pies.

Se tendió a su lado, pensando que no podía llenar los zapatos de una madre, sintiéndose desamparada. Pero aún así, le tarareó una vieja canción de cuna que le había oído a las criadas que venían de la hacienda.

- _Спи, младенец мой прекрасный, / Баюшки-баю. / Тихо смотрит месяц ясный / В колыбель твою. / Стану сказывать я сказки, / Песенку спою; / Ты ж дремли, закрывши глазки, / Баюшки-баю._

_(Duerme, niñito mío, prenda mía / ¡Arrurú, arrurú! / La luna silenciosa está mirando dentro de tu cuna / Te contaré cuentos de hadas / Y te cantaré cancioncitas. / Pero debes dormir, cierra tus ojitos. / ¡Arrurú, arrurú!)_

Liudmil se quedó quieto, mirándola como hipnotizado.

- _Сам узнаешь, будет время, / Бранное житье; / Смело вденешь ногу в стремя / И возьмешь ружье. / Я седельце боевое / Шелком разошью… / Спи, дитя мое родное, / Баюшки-баю._

_(Llegará el tiempo en que conocerás la vida de guerrero / Pondrás con valor el pie en el estribo / Y tomarás el fusil. / La manta de la silla para tu caballo de batalla, / La coseré en seda para ti. / Duerme ahora, querido hijito mío. / ¡Arrurú, arrurú!)_

Y ella cantó, siguió cantando incluso después que el bebé se hubo dormido, aquella canción triste de una madre que teme que la guerra le arrebate a su hijo. Aquel día no podía pensar más que en pérdidas, y en tristes canciones.

Nadie la llamó a cenar y pidió la cena a su alcoba. Luego hizo traer la cuna también. Habrase visto, ¡un niño tan pequeño solo en esa gigantesca habitación! Desde ese día, con la ayuda de la nodriza, comenzó a hacerse cargo de su hermano. Y aprendió a mudarlo, darle de comer, hacerlo dormir, bañarlo y jugar con él. Sin embargo, su conexión con Liudmil hacía más patente la desconexión que existía con el resto de su familia. Ellos formaban un mundo aparte ignorado por su padre y su hermano mayor. Todos sus esfuerzos por acercarlos eran inútiles.

Unas noches más tarde los despertó el viento que azotaba los ventanales. Luidmil lloraba aterrorizado, y no se calmaba con los paseos alrededor de la alcoba, así que Vera decidió ir hacia los pasillos interiores del palacio, donde no se escuchara el ulular de la ventisca.

- ¿Estás muy asustado, eh? - le dijo Vera, besando sus mejillas sonrosadas llenas de lágrimas - puede que una chocolatina te haga sentir mejor. Y de paso también a mí.

Se dirigió en puntillas hacia uno de los numerosos salones, donde recordaba haber dejado unos chocolates suizos deliciosos, y le sorprendió ver luz colarse por la puerta entreabierta… pero nunca tanto como encontrarse con su padre sentado con la cabeza entre las manos frente a una botella vacía de whisky, y otra a la mitad. Vera jamás le había visto beber en exceso. Siempre había sido un hombre muy correcto, quizá no un padre especialmente afectuoso, pero sí un caballero a carta cabal.

- Papá… - murmuró acercándose tímidamente.

Féliks Sumárokov-Elston **(2)** no dio muestras de advertir su presencia y se dispuso a servirse otro vaso de whisky. Vera, ofuscada, apretó con firmeza a su hermanito contra su pecho con un brazo, e intentó arrebatarle la botella. Sólo entonces el padre reaccionó, tironeando con fuerza hasta recuperarla.

- ¿Qué te crees, niña? - exclamó con la lengua estropajosa. No le dolía a Vera tanto la injusta reprimenda como la expresión desolada de sus ojos enrojecidos y vidriosos - Largo de aquí, déjame en paz. Y por Dios, llévate a esa criatura lejos de mí. ¡Lejos de mí!

Tampoco tuvo mejor suerte con Leonid. Lo encontró en su alcoba, sentado frente a su escritorio, arrebozado con una gruesa manta y leyendo un voluminoso libro de Historia de Roma bajo la luz de una lámpara eléctrica.

- Lenia… - lo llamó en un susurro atemorizado.

- Dime - respondió él, sin alzar la mirada.

- Papá está abajo bebiendo… ¡está bebiendo muchísimo! - exclamó escandalizada.

- Ya lo sé.

- ¿Y no vas a hacer nada al respecto?

- Ya lo hice - replicó su hermano mirándola a los ojos y exhibiendo una mejilla enrojecida de un bofetón.

- ¿¡Papá te hizo eso!? - preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Nunca sus padres les habían levantado la mano, apenas alguna vez les alzaron la voz.

- Fue mi culpa - respondió Leonid, esquivando una caricia de su hermana - fui impertinente.

- ¿Y qué haremos? ¿Lo vamos a dejar así? ¡Está mal!

- Por supuesto que está mal. Acaba de perder a su mujer, es normal que necesite desahogarse y eso incluye beber más de lo habitual. Lo superará.

- Pero nada volverá a ser igual.

- Claro que no, ya no tenemos madre.

- ¿Y qué pasará mientras no lo supere? ¿Qué sucederá si nunca lo logra? ¿Qué va a pasar con Liudmil?

- ¿Qué ha de suceder? Será educado tal como nosotros.

Ella no pudo explicar que no era lo mismo crecer sin madre y con un padre que está sin estar. Le agobiaba que Leonid siempre tuviera una respuesta para todo, y no ser capaz de rebartirlo aunque sabía, y quizás él también, que estaba en un error.

- ¿Y cómo… cómo te sientes tú?

- ¿Yo? - dijo con sorpresa y demostrando al fin algo de interés.

- Sí, tú. Acabas de decir que nuestro padre está mal por haber perdido a su mujer. Nosotros hemos perdido a nuestra madre… ni siquiera lo hemos hablado. Sólo quería saber…

- Ve a dormir, Vera - él la cortó en seco - Ya son más de las dos de la mañana.

- ¿No te despides de Liudmil? - insistió con el corazón oprimido, alzando a su hermanito.

- Es tan sólo un bebé, Vera. No se entera de nada. Vayan a dormir.

Al día siguiente el padre emprendió un viaje de un par de semanas a Moscú, y Leonid decidió por su cuenta pasar un periodo interno en la Academia. Con esto, la tristeza de Vera se comenzó a teñir de rabia, resentimiento y una fuerte sensación de desamparo. Sin embargo, descubrió que aunque continuaba llorando por las noches, no era una persona que se quedara inactiva ante la desgracia. Repartía su tiempo entre sus preceptores y Liudmil. De pronto, se le empezaron a realizar consultas domésticas que antes resolvía su madre. Había pasado de ser "la niña Vera", de largas trenzas azabache, a "la señorita Vera", aún con las mismas trenzas. Una tarde, luego de haber aprobado una lista de provisiones con la ayuda de Anastasía, le pidió a su amiga que se las desatara. Su largo cabello lacio cayó como cascada tras la espalda.

- ¡Señorita Vera! - la saludó Anastasía haciendo una reverencia muy afectada.

- ¡Señorita Anastasía! - respondió la chiquilla con idéntico saludo, y ambas rieron.

Un sirviente las interrumpió para anunciar la llegada de su padre, luego de casi un mes fuera de casa. Vera fue a su encuentro con un nudo en el estómago, seguida de Anastasía que llevaba al bebé en brazos. Pero se detuvo abruptamente en el umbral de la puerta del despacho, al ver que su padre se encontraba acompañado de su tío paterno y padrino, Nikolai Sumárokov-Elston, de Leonid y de Seguéi, a quien no veía desde el funeral por estar también interno en la Academia.

- ¡Tío Kolia! - alcanzó a exclamar con alegría, extendiendo los brazos. Pero una vez más nadie le prestó atención.

- ¡Esto es ridículo, Féliks, totalmente ridículo! - acusaba Nikolai a su hermano - haces una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

- Por supuesto que no. Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, Leonid no es tu hijo, y tampoco estás a cargo de la educación de este muchacho - dijo Féliks, señalando al asustado Seguéi - ¿Cómo le explico yo a su madre que los llevaste a… a…?

- ¿A un prostíbulo? - completó Leonid. Para Vera era evidente que estaba furioso, y buscaba enfrentarse al padre.

- ¡Y lo dices como si tal cosa!

- No es más que eso. Se paga por un servicio como cualquier otro.

- Esto es indignante… y que tú, Serguéi, también hayas participado...

- Tienen dieciséis años, Féliks - los defendió Nikolai, aunque Leonid miraba con cara de querer aumentar el problema, y Serguéi como diciendo "yo fui porque él fue" - Nuestro padre me llevó a los quince. ¿A qué edad fuiste tú?

- A ninguna edad, no quise ir porque no me parece correcto pagar por lo que debe nacer del amor conyugal. Y tú - dijo dirigiéndose a Leonid - No comprendo cómo has podido dejarte llevar por el tunante de tu tío. Apenas hace un mes hemos enterrado a tu madre y me sales con esto. Jamás lo esperé de ti. ¿Esta es la forma en que te he educado? ¿Para que te comportes como una bestia sin moral?

- Lo siento, padre - respondió el muchacho de modo desafiante - supongo que es mucho más aceptable huir de casa y bajarse una botella de whisky por noche, ¿no es así?

Ni siquiera Leonid esperaba que su padre le diera vuelta la cara de un golpe a puño cerrado con tanta fuerza. Su tío y Serguei apenas alcanzaron a sujetarlo, evitando que rodara por el suelo. Se palpó el rostro adolorido, retirando la mano llena de sangre que manaba profusamente de la nariz y la boca. El pecho de su guerrera blanca quedó salpicada de rojo.

- Vuelve en ti, Féliks, esto está llegando demasiado lejos… ¡Mira como le has dejado la cara al muchacho! No puedes simplemente desaparecer dejando a tus hijos a la buena de Dios para regresar y tratarlos de este modo brutal. Reconozco que pude haber cometido un error. Sé que eres bastante estricto con los valores que inculcas a los chicos, pero vamos, sólo quería pasar un poco de tiempo con mi sobrino, hacer que se distrajera. Y ni hablar de mi pobre ahijada, que debe estar…

- ¡Aquí estoy! - exclamó Vera, harta de su invisibilidad para los adultos - ¿Cómo pudiste, padre?

El hombre miró horrorizado a las muchachitas y al bebé. En seguida se llevó el puño ensangrentado frente a los ojos. Y sin decir palabra, salió del despacho.

- ¡Tío Kolia! - sollozó Vera, abrazándose a su padrino.

- Mi pobre corazoncito… - la consoló el hombre, revolviéndole tiernamente los cabellos - Lamento no haber estado aquí, me fue imposible regresar antes desde Estado Unidos… De haber sabido lo que estaba sucediendo… A ver tú, niña, ¿cómo te llamas?

- Anas… Anastasía - respondió la chicuela, acercándose tímidamente.

- Vamos, trae acá a ese bribón… - dijo, pellizcando a Liudmil en la mejilla - Qué desgracia que dos niñas hayan tenido que presenciar semejante brutalidad. Leonid, quizás sería conveniente que pasaran una temporada conmigo. Tu padre no está en condiciones de hacerse cargo de nada en estos momentos…

- Lo pensaré - dijo Leonid, que intentaba detener la sangre apretando la nariz con un pañuelo - Al menos Vera y Liudmil estarían mejor contigo. Yo puedo seguir interno unos meses más.

- Ya lo hablaremos más tarde. Ahora voy por algo para curar eso. Cielos, tiene un aspecto espantoso - reclamó antes de dejar solos a los jovencitos.

- ¿Qué es eso de que lo vas a pensar, Leonid? - dijo Vera a su hermano, brazos en jarra - ¡No podemos separarnos!

- Quizás por un tiempo estaría bien, señorita Vera - intervino Seguéi.

- ¡Ni por un tiempo ni nada! Esta es mi casa y ni Liudmil ni yo nos moveremos de aquí. Además, con qué derecho decides por nosotros, cuando tienes el descaro de ir a esos lugares donde hay… donde hay mujeres de vida licenciosa.

Leonid se retiró el pañuelo de la cara, enarcó una ceja y sonrió sin asomo de sarcasmo.

- "Mujeres de vida licenciosa" - repitió - palabras demasiado pomposas para una boca tan pequeña. ¿Sabes siquiera que es tener una vida licenciosa?

- Pues claro que lo sé, es… es…

- No tienes ni idea. Y por mí no lo sabrás tampoco - dijo burlonamente - Pero por lo visto tú ya lo sabes - añadió al ver que Anastasía estaba roja y avergonzada.

- ¡Vámonos, Nastia! - dijo la pequeña con un tono casi tan autoritario como el de su hermano - Aquí no somos bienvenidas.

Cuando hubo arrastrado a su amiga escaleras arriba, la interrogó sobre qué era la vida licenciosa. Nastia volvió a enrojecer y evadió como pudo la respuesta, instándola a hacer juntas los deberes. Vera no pudo dilatar la partida de su amiga, reclamada por su madre en una llamada telefónica, y pronto volvió a quedar sola con sus pensamientos. Abrazó a Liudmil, apoyando el mentón en su rubia coronilla. Aún no podía comprender cómo había pasado de ser una niña amada y consentida, a un estorbo que nadie quería asumir. No es que no quisiera a su padrino, de hecho era una persona encantadora, de carácter mucho más jovial que su padre. Pero marcharse con él era la salida fácil, era dejar que se desintegrara lo que ella sentía que estaba llamada a proteger en nombre de su madre. Intuía que su padre difícilmente se recuperaría de este duro golpe, que su alma se había trizado, y si ellos abandonaban el hogar, él no tendría ningún motivo para esforzarse en dejar de ser el espectro en que se estaba transformando. Vera Yusúpova no había sido criada para tomar las salidas fáciles, pero era tan solo una niña enfrentada a un grupo de adultos tercos como mulas. Su tío sería capaz de llevarla de una oreja "por su bien". Su padre estaba demasiado perdido dentro de sí mismo como para enterarse de nada, destrozado ante la pérdida de la mujer que desposara por amor, y no por ser una de las más ricas herederas del imperio, al punto de haberse autorizado por el zar que transmitiera su apellido, de mayor abolengo que el del esposo, a sus hijos. Y Leonid era una decepción más dolorosa aún. Siempre habían sido muy unidos, y hasta antes que la tragedia envolviera a su familia, lo veía con idealización infantil, admiraba su mente aguda y clara, capaz de afrontarlo todo, de resolverlo todo, la dureza de su carácter, el detalle y la rigurosidad con que emprendía y terminaba cualquier labor que se propusiera. Por lo mismo, su estúpido acto de rebelión la había ilusionado. Aunque no comprendía la magnitud de la calaverada sabía que el origen era un acto de desafío de quien acostumbraba a obedecer sin chistar, y creyó que estaban del mismo lado. Sin embargo, en seguida había hecho causa común con su tío, aparentemente para librarse de ella. De modo que su visita por la tarde la llenó de temor. Por supuesto sólo venía a reiterarle lo que ya había decidido: enviarlos con su padrino por un tiempo indefinido.

- Tío Kolia estima conveniente, y yo también, hacer un viaje - le dijo, apoyándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados. - Piensa pasar el resto del invierno en España. El clima será bueno para Liudmil.

- ¿¡España!? ¿Lo que queda del invierno?

Enfrentar a su hermano le resultaba particularmente difícil, incluso más que enfrentarse a su padre. Nunca habían tenido una desavenencia antes, y ella acostumbraba obedecerle casi por inercia, como hacía con todos los adultos. Su carácter poco conflictivo y dócil, que tanto alababan, ahora le parecía más un defecto que una virtud.

- Lo tomas todo muy dramáticamente. Es temporal, hasta que las cosas con papá se calmen un poco. ¿No crees que te haría bien dejar esta casa, tan triste sin mamá?

- ¿Es por eso que te internaste en la Academia? ¿Para no estar aquí, para no vernos? ¿También es por Liudmil, tal como le sucede a papá?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Liudmil con todo esto?

- ¿No te has dado cuenta por qué papá está así? Lo culpa de la muerte de nuestra madre. Y no soporta sentirse así. Lo evita, no quiere tocarlo, ni siquiera verlo. Igual que tú.

Leonid se sentó en el borde del lecho, sopesando lo que acababa de oír. Era una posibilidad que había pasado por alto al limitarse a analizar la situación con la cabeza y no con el corazón. Pero tenía sentido, mucho sentido, sobre todo viniendo de Vera, que había heredado de su madre esa sutil intuición de la que él carecía.

- ¡Jamás te he visto hacerle una mísera caricia! - continuó Vera, apuntándole con un dedo tembloroso de rabia - Ni siquiera lo conoces. No sabes lo adorable, lo risueño que és, lo bien que se porta, que no molesta y casi nunca llora. ¡Además es muy listo! No por ser un bebé no entiende nada. Eres tú el que no comprende. El que no le quiere.

- ¡No es eso! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que podría culparlo, o que no le quiero? Le quiero tanto como a ti.

- De qué sirve si no lo demuestras. Ni siquiera cuando vivía mamá te ocupaste de él… - Vera se detuvo de pronto, comprendiendo lo que había tras la angustiada mirada de su hermano. Ella era la única persona que veía a través de sus ojos oscuros como si fuesen claros cristales - Tú sabías que mamá iba a morir, ¿no es eso? A ti te lo dijeron hace mucho tiempo… sabías que su embarazo era muy riesgoso, que el parto la debilitó mucho y que había pocas posibilidades de que se recuperara. - sentenció, usando palabras que sonaban muy adultas pero que comprendía a medias, pues la venida de los niños al mundo seguía siendo un tema nebuloso para una chiquilla de su edad - ¡Te lo confiaron a ti y no a mí!

- Mamá creyó que sobreviviría. No quiso preocuparte, porque eres muy pequeña. - respondió cabizbajo, casi en un murmullo.

- No soy pequeña. No puedo serlo, porque debo aprender a ser la madre que mi hermano necesita. Estás equivocado si crees que educarlo es abandonarlo a una nodriza y luego a un montón de preceptores, para terminar arrojándolo a esa maldita Academia Militar. ¡No puedes comparar eso con el amor y la dedicación que nos entregó nuestra madre! Liudmil merece lo mismo, y yo se lo daré, aún si papá no soporta su culpa, y tú nunca quisiste encariñarte con él porque creíste que también moriría.

Leonid se acercó a su hermanito, que mordía afanosamente una manta para aliviar la picazón de sus primeros dientes. Y por primera vez acarició sus cabellos dorados.

- ¡Es que se parece tanto a ella! Mira, esas margaritas que se le hacen en las mejillas cuando se ríe. Son idénticas. Yo, simplemente, no podía mirarlo y pensar que la perdería a ella, y probablemente también a él.

- Así que es más fácil enviarnos lejos, para no ver el rostro de nuestra madre en el suyo - replicó Vera con amargura.

Se acurrucó abrazando a Liudmil, dejando que estrujara uno de sus dedos con sus manitas, canturreándole al oído.

_- Богатырь ты будешь с виду / И казак душой. / Провожать тебя я выйду / Ты махнешь рукой… / Сколько горьких слез украдкой / Я в ту ночь пролью! / Спи, мой ангел, тихо, сладко, / Баюшки-баю._

_(Parecerás a un héroe / Y serás un Cosaco de alma. / Me apresuraré para acompañarte, / Te despedirás con la mano. / ¡Cuántas lágrimas amargas lloraré aquella noche! / Duerme, ángel mío, calma y suavemente / ¡Arrurú, arrurú!)_

- Ella me cantaba eso… - dijo Leonid, que los observaba con expresión desencajada.

- Se lo cantan a todos los niños - replicó la niña con acidez.

- No me refiero a eso… es decir, sí, recuerdo que lo cantaba cuando era muy pequeño, pero después también. Poco antes de entrar a la Academia. ¿Recuerdas, cuando tuve esa neumonía? Deliré durante un par de noches de las que tengo recuerdos difusos. Ella estaba junto a mí, tenía mi mano entre las suyas y cantaba muy tristemente… no recuerdo haberla visto nunca tan triste, y no comprendí el por qué.

- Ella no quería que fueses militar.

- ¿De donde sacas eso? ¡Nunca me lo dijo!

- Claro que no te lo dijo, pero lo discutió con papá, varias veces. Papá decía que por tu carácter era la carrera perfecta. Quería que continuaras la tradición de su familia. Mamá pensaba que por el contrario, debías conocer otras cosas. Temía que… como fue que lo dijo… "es demasiado serio, un cabeza de piedra, excesivamente terco e intransigente, esa vida le endurecerá el corazón. Y lo rígido se quiebra fácilmente."

- ¿Ca… cabeza de piedra?

- Sí - dijo Vera tristemente - y ya veo cuánta razón tenía. Sólo mírate. Me has tratado como a una extraña ¡A mí, tu hermana!. Confabulaste para ocultarme que mi madre se moría. Tuve que darme cuenta sola, apenas unos días antes, que no había nada más que hacer. Si lo hubiera sabido nuestro último tiempo juntas habría tenido más valor para mí…

- Vera, hice lo que pensé que era mejor para ti. No quería que sufrieras de más.

- Ya no tiene importancia, está hecho - murmuró ella, volviendo a acurrucarse junto a Liudmil - Sólo hablas de la boca para afuera, de todos modos nos enviarán lejos, y no harás nada por evitarlo - sollozó con rabia de no poder contener las lágrimas, y retiró bruscamente la mano que Leonid intentó tomar.

- Vera… - dijo él, atrapando nuevamente la manita entre las suyas y sonriéndole con ternura - ¿Recuerdas qué le pasa a las niñas lloronas…? Baba Yagá **(3)** las echa…

Vera se incorporó con la faz iluminada.

- "¡Baba Yagá las echa a su caldero de una patada de su pata de hueso en el trasero! ¡Las aliña con limón y se las zampa de sopetón!" - la niña rió con verdadera alegría, abrazándose a su hermano estrechamente - ¡Oh, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me dijiste esa tontería! Lo hacías siempre que iba a llorar, yo me enojaba tanto, luego me daba risa y olvidaba que estaba triste.

- Te ponías brazos en jarra gritando "¡Mentiroso, Baba Yagá no existe, es un cuento para los niños bobos! ¡Yo no soy ninguna tonta!" - dijo, sintiendo que se le quitaba un enorme peso de encima al abrazar a su hermanita - Está bien, tú ganas. Hablaré con tío Kolia para que se queden aquí. Ya veremos cómo ayudar a papá.

- ¡Gracias! - exclamó Vera - Pero además tienes que prometerme una cosa. Que nunca más me volverás a ocultar algo importante. Si me lo prometes, podrás contar siempre conmigo, no importa lo que suceda. Pero tienes que confiar en mí como en ti mismo. ¿Qué me dices?

- Es justo, me parece bien.

- Entonces ahora me explicarás qué hacen las mujeres de vida licenciosa del prostíbulo. Anda, dime, ¿qué hicisteis allí?

- ¡Qué demonio de niña! Te explicaré cualquier cosa menos eso. Ni en tus sueños.

- ¡Pero lo prometiste!

- Vale de hoy en adelante.

- ¡Trampa! No dijimos nada de eso.

- Esas son mis condiciones, tómalo o déjalo. Pídele a tu amiguita que te explique.

- Ya lo hice, y no quiso explicarme.

- No me sorprende - comentó con malicia - Ahora me voy, debo llamar a tío Kolia…

- ¡Espera!

Tocó suavemente su rostro marcado por una gran mancha de feo color violáceo en contrastante con la piel clara. Leonid cerró los ojos, y dos lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. ¡Se sentía tan similar a las manos de su madre curando una herida, calmando la fiebre...! Comprendió que ese espíritu vivaz que los mantenía unidos no había desaparecido con ella, sino que vibraba con fuerza en el corazón de su hermana.

**(1)** Баюшки-баю (Baiúschki-Baiú): se puede traducir como "Arrurú", es una canción de cuna tradicional rusa escrita por Mijaíl Yúrievich Lérmontov (1814-1841), también se conoce como "Canción de cuna cosaca". Acá hay una versión muy bonita: www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=cJsTB-yB-uk

**(2) **El personaje de Leonid Yusúpov se basa en el príncipe Féliks Yusúpov, conocido por haber participado en el asesinato de Rasputin. Decidí conservar los nombres de los padres del príncipe Féliks en esta historia. La madre, Zinaida Yusúpova (de quién heredó el apellido, algo poco común pero autorizado por el zar) en realidad murió anciana, pero decidí matarla porque en el manga jamás aparece ni se la nombra. La canción cosaca es un guiño a la misma historia familiar, pues su abuelo paterno fue Atamán de los Cosacos del río Kubán, y gobernador del Óblast de Kubán en la década de 1860.

**(3)** Baba Yagá es un personaje muy popular de la mitología eslava, es una especie de "hombre del saco", una hechicera vieja y fea, con una pata de hueso que viaja dentro de una olla.


	2. 02 Tregua

**Tregua**

- Estas bestias no dejan nada a su paso - comentó Kurt - Todo alrededor del Zbruch es muerte y destrucción.

- Queman sus propios pueblos, violan a sus propias mujeres… - acotó Dieter con el hastío de ver una escena tantas veces repetida que deja de impresionar.

- Y lo peor es que nos acostumbramos a verlo - completó Georg.

- Sí, ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo dejó de provocarme horror - dijo Kurt, paseando la mirada por algunos cadáveres desparramados a la orilla de la calle principal del pueblito - En fin. Revisemos el lugar, no nos tomará más que un par de horas.

- ¿Para qué? - preguntó Georg - Estamos a cinco kilómetros de la avanzada. Esto ya lo repasaron los rusos, y luego nuestras tropas. Es mejor que apuremos el tranco y les alcancemos.

- Tenemos tiempo, no nos caerá mal encontrar algo qué comer - insitió Kurt, que lideraba el pequeño grupo - nuestras unidades estarán allá hasta caer la tarde. Dieter, revisa el lado norte, Georg, desde esta calle hacia la izquierda, Isaac, hacia la derecha. Nos reunimos en dos horas aquí… ¡Isaac!

Isaac tornó su mirada vacía hacia Kurt.

- Apresúrate, por ese lado, hombre… espabila, ¿eh? Que ya no estamos estancados en las trincheras y dudo que quieras volver allí.

Isaac asintió lentamente, y se acomodó sus aperos a la espalda, el fusil en ristre y la máscara antigás colgando del cinturón. Avanzó con cautela por la polvorienta callejuela flanqueada por miserables casuchas de un pueblo de nombre olvidado, cercano a la ribera del río Zbruch, en Ucrania. Mediaba julio de 1917, y el fracaso de la "ofensiva Kérenski" impulsada por el gobierno provisional ruso les forzaba a internarse en territorios de Europa Oriental. A cada paso más lejos de casa. Parte de él lo deploraba, pero por otro lado, si iba a morir, prefería que fuese a campo abierto, o incluso entre las frías cobijas del próximo invierno, pero nunca, nunca en las trincheras. No en esa inmundicia barrosa, en que los días de asedio se sucedían uno tras otro, cada cual más embrutecedor que el anterior. Donde sus manos aferradas a la ametralladora habían exterminado más vidas enemigas de las que podía contar.

Sus sentidos aguzados no perdían detalle del entorno, revisando casa por casa en busca de provisiones y a la vez pendiente de cualquier señal de peligro. En un principio había dudado tanto de sí mismo, de su capacidad de sobrevivir, de adaptarse, pero el instinto de conservación fue más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Se acostumbró al hambre, al frío, a la muerte. Al silbido de las balas, al tronar de las explosiones, al motor de los aviones sobrevolando su cabeza, y a que su vida dependiera de la máscara que llevaba al cinto durante los asaltos a las trincheras rusas, inermes ante los ataques con gases venenosos. Vio a sus enemigos morir en agónicos estertores a través del sucio vidrio que protegía sus ojos, con su propia respiración acompasada resonando en sus oídos como música de fondo. Los dejaba atrás a paso firme, monocorde, y en el fugaz vistazo que echaba a sus rostros comprobaba que eran cada vez más niños y más viejos. Aún así, la sucesión de hordas de seres humanos enviados como carne de cañón, mal armados y peor entrenados, parecía no tener fin. Recordó en algún momento haber sentido lástima. Pero para cuando la retirada rusa les permitió avanzar y fue testigo del espectáculo dantesco de los pueblos arrasados que dejaban a su paso, esos sentimientos se habían esfumado hacía mucho. Y es que Isaac no estaba allí. Tampoco estaba en un pasado nostálgico, ni en un futuro idílico, simplemente no estaba. Como si en el momento en que decidió que quería vivir, un interruptor hubiese apagado temporalmente parte de su cerebro, permitiéndole no sentir para mantener la cordura.

En el patio de una vivienda encontró un cuchillo de caza bien afilado, cerca de un cadáver reciente, pero que ya comenzaba a oler. Dos cuadras más allá se hizo de un saquito de arpillera que contenía dos bolsas, una con carne seca y otra llena de manzanas deshidratadas. Continuó su camino mordisqueando una lámina de fruta, y disfrutando con placer infantil de su dulzor. Era lo mejor que le había acontecido esta semana. Lo mejor desde que les habían sacado de las trincheras.

Él y sus compañeros cumplían una misión de comunicación y coordinación entre su unidad que iba en la avanzada, y otras que venían en la retaguardia. Camino de regreso perdieron el vehículo blindado en que se transportaban en una escaramuza con desertores rusos, lo que había agriado el estado de ánimo de sus compañeros. Agradeció la posibilidad de pasar unos momentos a solas y separarse de ellos hasta que se les compusiera en algo el genio. En todo caso, no es que compartiera mucho con ellos cuando estaban de mejor talante. No compartía mucho con nadie. A veces pensaba en sus pocos amigos, en David, en Moritz, que tuvieron la suerte de no ser enrolados. En Roberta, que con todas las privaciones que pudiera estar soportando en Viena, sin duda se hallaba mejor que él. Ahora sus desavenencias y las innumerables torpezas de su pobre esposa le parecían tan insignificantes...

Desde que se movían hacia el este pensaba con mayor frecuencia en Julius y en Klaus. Era una triste ironía que en el pasado hubiese dado cualquier cosa por retenerla, o incluso por seguirla… y que ahora recorría el mismo camino que ella de esta espantosa manera. Prefería pensar que si en todos estos años Julius no había regresado es porque había logrado encontrar a Klaus. Prefería, también, pensar en su amigo con ese nombre, pues el que le revelara Anastasía antes de entregarse a las autoridades para exculpar a Roberta se le hacía ajeno, extraño. A veces deseaba verles, pero en seguida temía que sus añorados amigos no consiguieran despertar ninguna emoción en él. Por lo demás esas reflexiones a nada conducían. Era improbable que pudieran avanzar mucho más, no veía chance de alcanzar Moscú y por otro lado, estando al borde de la guerra civil a los rusos les convenía negociar la paz. Ese habría sido una idea alentadora de no ser porque la consecuencia inmediata para él sería ser arreado a un tren que no lo llevaría de vuelta a Viena, sino seguiría de largo para arrojarlo al frente Occidental, a terminar de pudrirse en Francia…

Al doblar una esquina se encontró frente a una plazoleta, y una pequeña capilla ubicada del otro lado llamó su atención. Cruzó la calle y la plaza sin tomar ninguna precaución, siguiendo un impulso irresistible. La puerta de madera añosa crujió con los tirones de sus manos ansiosas. Y el aliento se le cortó al divisar un órgano junto al altar. No había llegado hasta la última fila de toscas banquitas, cuando, desorientado y torpe, dio media vuelta y asomó la cabeza fuera de la capilla. ¿En verdad el cielo era de ese azul tan brillante, con albas nubes como gordas motas de algodón? El sol brillaba intensamente, incluso la temperatura era grata, pero hasta este instante no lo había notado.

_Todo proviene de las escalas de Bach..._

El interior de la capilla era un revoltijo de escombros. Si el órgano tan sólo funcionara… sin tan sólo fuese un milagro completo…

Bakhaus repitiendo una y otra vez "_Las escalas de Bach_", era lo único que sonaba en su cabeza mientras sorteaba pedazos de madera, restos de vidrio y trozos de concreto, acercándose al altar. Con salvaje alegría comprobó que el órgano no se veía deteriorado, y cuando casi alcanzaba a posar sobre él la yema de los dedos, todo se fue a negro.

**~.~.~**

Las voces extranjeras y el dolor de cabeza le golpearon al unísono. Le costó unos segundos orientarse y recordar donde estaba. Se movió con mucha cautela, tratando de no hacer ruido. Sus pies se sentían muy livianos, pues ya no llevaba puestas las botas. Tampoco la cantimplora, la mochila, ni el fusil, ni su cuchillo, ni su máscara, ni su saquito de arpillera… De hecho, ni siquiera tenía la guerrera puesta, estaba en camiseta. Al menos habían tenido la decencia de dejarle los pantalones.

A un par de metros, sentados en los peldaños frente al altar, tres soldados rusos conversaban animadamente. Dos de ellos pasaban de los cuarenta años, uno de oscura y espesa barba, el otro de cabellos castaños y sienes que empezaban a clarear. El tercero era un chico esmirriado de unos quince o dieciséis años, rubio y pecoso. Desertores, sin duda.

Èste último fue quien captó toda la atención de Isaac, pues tenía entre sus manos el saquito de tela, del que sacó un puñado de hojuelas de manzana y se los llevó a la boca, haciéndolos crujir con deleite. Una ira irracional y cegadora le hizo hervir la sangre, y sin medir consecuencias, se levantó de un brinco y se lanzó sobre el chiquillo intentando arrebatarle su pequeño tesoro, su posesión más preciada y única alegría en más tiempo del que podía recordar. A tal estado primitivo se encontraba reducido el célebre pianista. Pero tres desertores malnutridos eran mucho más fuertes que Isaac, y lo inmovilizaron con facilidad. Los dos mayores discutieron muy molestos. Al parecer lo habían dado por muerto, y el barbón increpaba al canoso señalando a Isaac con insistencia, para a continuación darle un palmetazo en la oreja exclamando "_idiót_", lo que para Isaac no requirió traducción.

El griterío continuó hasta que el chiquillo colocó el cañón de una pistola en la frente del músico. Isaac no había observado con detenimiento a persona alguna en demasiado tiempo, y la mirada impávida del chico le remeció. A diferencia de sus compañeros, no había odio, ni rabia, ni nada identificable en él. Su expresión vacía, inhumana, era aún más chocante en ese rostro lampiño que aún conservaba rasgos infantiles. E Isaac se preguntó si acaso su propia mirada sería similar. Le sorprendió no sentir temor. Quizás era lo mejor que podría sucederle. Sin embargo, los otros hicieron desistir rápida y nerviosamente al muchacho, pues un disparo podría atraer a los compañeros del alemán, si los tenía.

Entonces, mientras los desertores continuaban discutiendo, reparó en él nuevamente. El órgano. Sólo un vistazo le bastó para que todo lo que le rodeaba dejara de existir, salvo el instrumento. Si acababa de luchar (estúpidamente, pero luchar al fin) por recuperar las provisiones de las que dependía su vida, ahora sentía un ansia mucho más poderosa de acariciar esas teclas; equivalente a luchar por su alma. Por lo mismo, cuando el barbón se le acercó cuchillo en mano, con claras intensiones de rebanarle el pescuezo, fue capaz de empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas y hacerlo rodar por el suelo polvoriento. Por un instante su mirada se cruzó con la de sus tres enemigos. Ellos intentaron cortarle el paso hacia la salida, sin imaginar que Isaac daría media vuelta y, dándoles la espalda, se aproximaría tranquilamente hacia el órgano. Ocupó el sillín, sordo a los murmullos de asombro y curiosidad. Entrecruzó los dedos con nerviosismo. Sintió que despertaba de un largo sueño, que ese ser que llevaba más de un año embrutecido por la campaña militar más sangrienta que hubiese presenciado la humanidad no era él, sino una sombra, un espectro, un sobreviviente. Una criatura apática, ida. El real era éste, de quién vibró cada fibra al comprobar que el instrumento estaba afinado.

_¡No he tocado a Bach en un órgano desde que estaba en Sankt Sebastian! Después de esa época sólo he interpretado las variaciones para piano..._

Todo cuanto amaba y todo cuanto era bello renació de sus dedos que comenzaron a tocar la cantanta _Geist und Seele wird verwirret _**(1)**. No se detuvo a pensar por qué escogía esa pieza en lugar de un instrumental para órgano, solamente fluyó de él con vida propia. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que recordara que no estaba solo, pero ni aún así se detuvo. Ni siquiera se volvió a mirar qué hacían sus enemigos.

_Que disparen cuando quieran, a mí qué más me da… Sería una buena muerte, comparada con la que me acecha desde que obligaron a enrolarme en el ejército..._

Pero no hubo disparo alguno. Los escuchó cuchichear a sus espaldas y moverse entre los escombros. Con el rabillo del ojo vio a los dos adultos sentarse al costado del órgano, sonriendo con un asombro casi infantil. Ni siquiera le molestó que el barbón engullera golosamente una gran tira de la carne seca que acababan de robarle. No les hizo mayor caso, totalmente abstraído por la interpretación. El sonido del órgano que no había oído en tantísimo tiempo lo arrastraba directo a su adolescencia transcurrida entre partituras y antiguos muros de piedra. Oleadas de alegría y melancolía se sucedían caóticamente en su corazón, hasta que creyó sentir ambas emociones a la vez. Al cabo de unos minutos se aproximó a la entrada del solista, y Julius apareció tan claramente, desplazando cualquier otra imagen. Con su cabello recortado, cantando con su voz prístina y juvenil… Y no alcanzó a lamentar su falta cuando una voz muy similar se expandió por el aire en el momento preciso…

- _Geist und Seele wird verwirret, _(El espíritu y el alma se turban)

Isaac aporreó toscamente las teclas, mirando con ojos desencajados al muchachito ruso, de pie junto a él. Su sonrisa vacía se había llenado de vida, y miraba al pianista con aire orgulloso. Isaac bajó la vista nublada de lágrimas, y retomó desde el último compás.

- _Geist und Seele wird verwirret, _(El espíritu y el alma se turban) -repitió el chiquillo, entrando en el momento preciso -

_Wenn sie dich, mein Gott, betracht'._ (Cuando te contemplan, Dios mío.)

_Denn die Wunder, so sie kennet _(Pues los milagros que ellos conocen)

_Und das Volk mit Jauchzen nennet, _(Y que el pueblo proclama con alegría)

_Hat sie taub und stumm gemacht. _(Les ha dejado sordos y mudos.)

Voz y órgano se entremezclaron en comunión casi perfecta, y era aquel "casi" lo que retrotraía a Isaac a su vida de escolar, en que su mayor preocupación eran las prácticas, los ensayos en busca de la perfección. Antes del éxito, del amor correspondido y de la decepción, de la muerte, allí estaba él, inocente, cándido, tan tímido que había de esconderse tras los pantalones de Julius, de Klaus, de David, tan torpe que necesitaba un empujón para reaccionar y defenderse, tan infantil como para avergonzarse por los remedos de su ropa usada, y tan talentoso como para deslumbrar a compañeros, maestros, a la ciudad entera. Cuando ese talento era lo único que reafirmaba su posición ante el mundo. Ahora para ello le era indispensable un fusil y una máscara antigás…

Sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar su presente. Se concentró el la voz del chico. El timbre era tan similar, sólo variaba la pronunciación mucho más suave y clara, pero era como tener a Julius a su lado, ensayando en una de las salas imponentes de grandes ventanales. Podía verla en ese muchacho desgarbado, pecoso, de pequeños ojos y naricilla puntiaguda. Como todo aquello que se disfruta, los màs de veinte minutos de la obra transcurrieron en un suspiro, y antes de que se diera cuenta, el chico entonaba la ùltima estrofa.

_- Ich wünsche nur bei Gott zu leben,_ (Sólo quiero vivir con Dios,)

_Ach! wäre doch die Zeit schon da,_ (¡Ah! Podría llegar ya la hora )

_Ein fröhliches Halleluja_ (De entonar un alegre aleluya)

_Mit allen Engeln anzuheben._ (Con todos los ángeles.)

_Mein liebster Jesu, löse doch_ (Mi queridísimo Jesús, libérame)

_Das jammerreiche Schmerzensjoch_ (De este doloroso yugo de sufrimiento)

_Und lass mich bald in deinen Händen_ (Y permíteme terminar en tus brazos)

_Mein in martervolles Leben enden. _(Mi vida llena de tormento.)

Isaac nunca había sido religioso de una manera formal, pues el rito y la oración no tenían un especial significado para él. Pero sí lo era de un modo más bien místico y directo a través de la música. Era allí donde entraba en contacto con el Creador. Y ahora volvía a sentir esa emoción que creía perdida. Pudo advertir que el muchachito pasaba por un proceso similar, en el brillo de sus ojos y en cada inflexión de su dulce voz. Retiró las manos del teclado al concluir la interpretación. Los dos desertores aplaudieron con entusiasmo, incluso se les acercaron y los felicitaron dándoles unas palmadas algo bruscas en la espalda. Todo indicaba que desconocían el talento de su compañero más joven por las sorprendidas exclamaciones que le dirigían..

- ¿Hablas alemán? - preguntó Isaac al muchacho. Y luego repitió la pregunta en su rudimentario ruso, aprendido del esporádico contacto con prisioneros y lugareños -_Ty govoritie po-nemetski?_

El chico negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces cómo es posible? - preguntó Isaac - ¡Tu pronunciación es casi perfecta!

El muchacho comprendió la inquietud de Isaac e intentó explicarse. De un par de zancadas se ubicó donde debía estar el coro, y comenzó a cantar simulando tener una carpeta entre las manos.

- Ah… el coro de la iglesia - se respondió Isaac, sonriendo.

- _Geist und Seele wird verwirret _- dijo el chico.

- ¿Mmmm…? Pues sí, eso es lo que hemos interpretado…

- _Geist und Seele wird verwirret, wenn sie dich, mein Gott, betracht' _- insistió el muchacho.

Isaac comprendió que quería saber el significado de las palabras que cantaba de memoria. Se rascó la cabeza. Se mordió el labio inferior. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el mentón mientras miraba el techo de la capilla. Finalmente se sentó explicando verso por verso, chapuceando palabras en ruso y dibujando con una ramita en la tierra acumulada sobre el piso. Le tomó cerca de quince minutos y no poco esfuerzo satisfacer la curiosidad del muchachito, y se sintió feliz de haber tenido éxito. Ningún otro hecho desde que se había enrolado le había generado tanto entusiasmo como explicar una obra de Bach, y la comunicación casi no verbal con esos tres enemigos le resultaba mucho más real e interesante que la que tenía con aquellos compañeros con quienes convivía a diario desde hacía meses. La frustrante dificultad de no lograr comprenderse totalmente les generaba a los cuatro un mayor interés y curiosidad.

_- Mein liebster Jesu… _- Isaac, ya concluyendo su laboriosa explicación, se llevó las manos al pecho y luego señaló al deteriorado Cristo tras el altar -_ löse doch… _- pegó los antebrazos con las manos empuñadas y los separó bruscamente, simulando cortar un par de ficticias cadenas.

El chico abrió la boca y sonrió, ladeando la cabeza.

_- Das jammerreiche Schmerzensjoch_ - Todos rieron de la lamentable yunta de bueyes dibujada en la tierra con que Isaac intentó explicar el doloroso yugo de sufrimiento, pero al parecer habían entendido la idea. _- Und lass mich bald in deinen Händen… _mmm… _Blizko _(finalizar)... _Ruka _(brazo)... - Isaac señaló al Cristo y simuló abrazarlo. Sus tres oyentes asintieron siguiéndolo con gran atención.

- _Mein in martervolles Leben enden… _- murmuró, más para sí que para los otros. ¿Cómo explicar una vida llena de tormento?, se preguntó Isaac. No conocía las palabras precisas. - _Zhizn _(vida)... _grust _(tristeza)...

Pero no, no era solo tristeza era algo mucho más profundo. Permaneció absorto por un momento, pues sentía la imperiosa necesidad de explicar claramente este verso. Por fin una idea le hizo sonreír sin alegría.

- _Zhizn… grust…_ - dijo nuevamente, llevándose una mano al pecho. Y luego, repitiendo otra vez ambas palabras, apuntó a cada uno de los desertores. Cuando sus rostros se ensombrecieron y sus ojos perdieron brillo, Isaac comprendió que no podía haberse explicado mejor.

- _Muchenie _(tormento) - dijo el más joven.

- _Muchenie, muchenie_ - repitieron los adultos, asintiendo seria, casi solemnemente.

Se acercaron en silencio a la fogata casi extinguida y avivaron el fuego, poniendo a calentar un tiesto con agua. Isaac pensó que si bien nunca fue el alma de la fiesta y más de una vez le habían reclamado su falta de vivacidad, jamás imaginó que sería capaz de deprimir a tres hombres curtidos en las amargas experiencias de la guerra. Pese a ello, éstos lo llamaron con un gesto, e Isaac acabó agradeciendo con un tímido _spasivo_ (gracias) la tira de carne seca que le ofrecieron, y que previamente le habían robado.

_Este es uno de los sucesos más extraños que me han acontecido… _pensó mientras masticaba la carne seca y salada. Era el tipo de historia que Roberta habría disfrutado, y deseó fervientemente tener la posibilidad de contársela algún día. De poder observar los gestos que haría durante cada parte de la narración, en lugar de tan sólo imaginarlos. La nostalgia de esa vida que en su momento había catalogado de corriente e insulsa también fue evidente para los tres rusos. Y con la característica volatilidad de su pueblo, pasaron de la melancolía a las risas, tratando de animar al alemán dándole bruscas palmadas en la espalda.

- _Meniá zobut Kalist _(me llamo Kalist)- se presentó el barbón y luego apuntó al canoso y al muchacho - _Éta Borís, a éta Emili_.

_- Iá Isaac (Yo soy Isaac) _- se presentó el pianista, cuya mano fue estrechada y sacudida vigorosamente por los tres rusos, haciéndole temer por sus pobres dedos.

_- Iá iz Vólogda (soy de Vólogda) - _continuó Kalist, señalando su ciudad de origen en un tosco mapa que dibujó sobre la tierra. La ubicó a medio camino entre otras dos ciudades señalando cada una, representada por un pequeño círculo - _Moskvá_ (Moscú), _Vólogda_, _Petrográd _(Petrogrado, actual San Petersburgo)

Por lo que entendió Isaac, Vólogda era una ciudad muy antigua, y estuvo a punto de ser la capital de Rusia y residencia de los zares, pero Iván el Terrible finalmente optó por Moscú. Esto parecía disgustar profundamente a Kalist, quien por todos los medios no verbales intentaba resaltar las cualidades de su ciudad de origen, haciendo grandes aspavientos y graciosas gesticulaciones. Así, entre garabatos dibujados en la tierra, muecas y palabras sueltas, Isaac supo de la hermosa catedral de Santa Sofía (aunque en un principio creyó que se trataba de un castillo), construida tan a la rápida que casi causa la muerte del mismo Iván, al caerle un ladrillo en la cabeza. Este desgraciado hecho, según Kalist, les hizo perder la calidad de capital frente a Moscú. Además estaba la deliciosa _Vologódskoye,_ la mantequilla que se producía en la zona desde hacía algunas décadas, famosa por su sabor dulzón similar a la nuez. Kalist trabajaba precisamente en una de las lecherías,_, _y suspiró melancólicamente, pues extrañaba el sabroso producto de su trabajo. Borís se chupeteó los dedos, reafirmando las alabanzas de su compañero y levantando el pulgar. Las tripas de Isaac respondieron por él. Mantequilla con gusto a nuez sobre un pan crujiente sonaba simplemente celestial.

Borís, el canoso, era vecino de Kalist y su oficio era zapatero. Emili, el chiquillo, no quiso referirse a su procedencia. Kalist y Borís desconocían también su historia, y por lo que entendió el pianista, lo protegían sin hacer preguntas, como a una especie de hermano menor. Isaac, respetuosamente, no insistió en saber más.

_- Otkuda ty?_ (¿De dónde eres?) - preguntó Borís para cambiar de tema.

- Regensburg - respondió, y luego de alargar los trazos del mapa, ubicó su ciudad natal el la zona de Baviera - Pero antes de la guerra vivía en Viena - dijo, marcando el recorrido entre ambas ciudades.

Emili marcó la zona en donde debían encontrarse ahora, y los cuatro observaron el tosco mapa, pensando en lo mismo: la larga distancia que habían recorrido, y lo lejos que estaban de casa.

- _Iá pianist _- continuó Isaac, que se sentía especialmente locuaz. Se las arregló incluso para hacerles entender que había hecho varias giras por Europa, lo que causó gran admiración en sus interlocutores, que intercambiaron algunas exclamaciones demasiado rápidas.

- _Pianist, artist_ - le explicó Borís, apuntándole al pecho y negando enérgicamente con la cabeza - _nie voina. Nikogdá! _(No guerra. ¡Jamás!)

- _Nikogdá!_ - reafirmaron los otros.

Isaac les devolvió una mirada emocionada, pues no se había sentido tan apreciado desde que Roberta se despidió de él con un cariñoso abrazo en la estación de trenes.

_- Nie grusti, Isaac, nie grusti _(No te entristezcas, Isaac) - le sonrió Kalist. Sacó una gastada fotografía de su portadocumentos y la puso insistentemente bajo las narices de Isaac. Allí pudo observar la imagen de una mujer de unos cuarenta años, bastante bien conservada y de hermosas facciones - _Smotrish… krasiva, eh? Oná moiá zhená, Tania _(Mira… hermosa, ¿eh? Ella es mi mujer, Tania) - y exhibió su anillo de matrimonio.

También llevaba fotografías de sus hijos, de sus padres, hermanos y sobrinos, y explicó cada uno de los parentescos de su extensa familia con la ayuda de un árbol genealógico trazado sobre la tierra. Borís era soltero. Emili era huérfano.

Isaac pidió que se acercaran su mochila y buscó sus documentos.

- _Roberta, zhená_ - dijo, haciendo correr una fotografía de Roberta que fue aprobada con demasiado entusiasmo por los desertores. No le causó gracia su imposibilidad de enterarse de los comentarios, pero estaba seguro que iban de pícaros a subidos de tono. La fotografía era de poco después del matrimonio. Roberta lucía un elegante vestido que resaltaba el busto y la estrechez de su cintura, y un gran sombrero bajo el cual su rostro lozano sonreía coquetamente mostrando dos hileras de dientes blancos, con ojos brillantes de felicidad.

- Friederike, _sestrá _(hermana) - anunció, entregando la segunda fotografía que llevaba consigo.

- _Kakaia krasívaia diévushka!_ (¡Qué chica tan bonita!) - exclamó Emili con mucho entusiasmo.

_- Da, krasiva, krasiva -_ asintieron los otros dos, y dijeron al muchacho algunas cosas que le hicieron reír y sonrojarse.

- _Shurin, shurin_ (cuñado) - dijo Emili a Isaac, apuntándolo a él y a sí mismo repetidamente con una sonrisa traviesa. Los dos mayores parecían gratamente sorprendidos de su actitud confianzuda.

Pero desgraciadamente, Isaac destruyó su ilusión. Colocó la fotografía de su hermana adoptiva en el suelo, y junto a ella dibujó una cruz, y los números 15 y 1905.

- Tuberculosis.

Emili lo miró con tristeza y decepción. Cogió nuevamente la fotografía y observó concienzudamente cada detalle como si quisiera grabarla en su memoria. Pero su desazón se fue diluyendo al encontrarse con la serena mirada de la muchacha.

- _Oná ánguel_ (ella es un ángel) - dijo al fin, con conformidad - Friederike… Jesu - y señaló la foto y el Cristo crucificado, para después entregarla a Isaac.

- _Da, oná ánguel _- asintió Isaac. Hacía mucho que no sacaba la fotografía de su hermana del portadocumentos. El chico tenía razón, Friederike siempre había sido un ángel, demasiado frágil, demasiado pura para un mundo tan tosco y brutal. Quizás había sido más afortunada que él al abandonarlo en la primavera de su vida. Recordó vívidamente el último beso que depositó sobre su frente helada, con el corazón tan destrozado que era incapaz de derramar lágrimas. Incluso muerta conservaba la misma paz que irradiaba en vida. A Emili le había bastado apenas un vistazo para comprender que una persona como ella era un fugaz regalo de Dios.

Borís preparó un aguado té en bolsa en el agua recién hervida que corrió de mano en mano. Terminado el té, Isaac recuperó todas sus pertenencias y fue invitado a continuar el camino con ellos. Sólo entonces comprendió que los rusos lo habían dado por desertor, y que ya habían transcurrido las dos horas fijadas por Kurt. Rápidamente les dijo que lo acompañaban algunos soldados más, instándolos a que reunieran sus cosas y salieran lo más pronto posible del pueblo. Trazó un último dibujo en la tierra, indicando qué sector era el menos peligroso para huir, y devolvió a Emili el saco de arpillera. El chico lo abrazó sorpresivamente, exclamando _bolshoie spasivo_ (muchas gracias). En seguida corrió tras el altar, para dar una última mirada al Cristo. Sus compañeros, entre tanto, levantaban el pequeño campamento. Isaac volvió a introducir sus pertenencias en la mochila con desazón. Para él no era una alternativa desertar, pero le habría gustado cambiar a sus compañeros por esos tres sujetos, y largarse a cualquier parte. Cuando los dos adultos se despidieron con un apretón de manos y un abrazo, se sintió como despidiéndose de viejos amigos. No lograba explicarse por qué aquella camaradería se había dado con estos extraños con quienes ni siquiera compartía el idioma en lugar de sus compañeros de armas. Sólo había sentido algo así cuando estaba en Sankt Sebastian. Cuando Klaus le desordenaba la existencia, cuando se le caía la baba por Julius, cuando David se transformaba en la voz de la cordura. Cuando se acercó a Moritz intentando aliviar su culpa.

Kalist terminó de acomodar sus bártulos, y caminó hacia el pasillo de la capilla.

- Emili - llamó al chiquillo, con voz jovial - Emi…

Pero un estruendo le impidió acabar la palabra, y antes de que nadie pudiese reaccionar, se desplomó de bruces, con un charco rojo expandiéndose por su espalda. Isaac vio con horror a sus compañeros en la entrada de la capilla.

- ¡No! - gritó - ¡No, Dieter!

Pero ni sus súplicas fueron oídas, ni Borís alcanzó a desenfundar su arma. Dieter le derribó de un certero disparo en medio del pecho.

Sólo quedaba Emili junto al altar, con las manos en alto. Kurt le apuntó y quitó el seguro de su revólver.

- No lo hagas, Kurt - le pidió Isaac desesperadamente - ¡Míralo! ¡Es un niño, tan sólo un niño!

- ¿¡Qué mierda significa esto, Isaac!? - gritó su furioso superior - ¡Llevamos una hora buscándote! ¿Qué diablos hacías con estos desertores?

- Ellos me capturaron, pudieron haberme matado y no lo hicieron - se defendió Isaac - ¿No puedes dejarlo ir? Es apenas un chiquillo…

Emili temblaba. Una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

- _Lö... löse doch - _murmuró.

- ¿Qué…? - exclamó Kurt.

- _Löse doch… - _repitió el muchacho, y se echó a reír como un enajenado.

- Kurt… - dijo Isaac, acercándose a sus compañeros - por favor…estaré en deuda contigo si...

Pero no varió la expresión del rostro pétreo de su superior. Apretó el gatillo tan pronto Isaac trató de arrebatarle el arma. El pianista se devolvió, saltó por sobre el cadáver de Kalist y acunó entre sus brazos al moribundo Emili. El cuerpo esmirriado se convulsionaba y la sangre brotaba a borbotones de su pecho y de su boca. Isaac se horrizó al notar que se reía, con la mirada extraviada.

_- Löse doch… _- murmuró ya apenas con fuerzas -_ Mein liebster Jesu... löse doch..._

Isaac abrazó al inerte muchacho y besó su frente, mientras amargos sollozos brotaban de su garganta. Repartió manotazos cuando intentaron separarlo de él, pero no puedo evitar que Kurt lo alzara por el cuello de la guerrera y de un puñetazo lo hiciera rodar por el suelo.

- Dime, Isaac - le dijo con fría calma - ¿Qué ocurrió en el frente occidental la navidad d 1914?

Isaac se sobó el rostro y respondió lúgubremente.

- Hu… hubo una tregua espontánea entre alemanes y británicos. Sin autorización de los altos mandos.

- Exacto - continuó Kurt - cantaron villancicos, compartieron la comida y la bebida, enterraron juntos a sus muertos, y hasta jugaron a las cartas y al fútbol. ¿Lindo, no es así? Lindo como tú, haciendo un picnic con desertores rusos, pedazo de idiota. ¿Cómo crees que se sintieron esos hombres cuando al otro día tuvieron que dispararse entre sí? ¡Por eso no debemos confraternizar con nuestros enemigos! Siempre he sabido que vives en las nubes pero jamás imaginé que fueras capaz de una estupidez semejante.

Isaac se levantó lentamente.

- Prefiero ser idiota, pero humano.

Kurt le palmoteó el hombro.

- Agradece que no reporte esto, tan sólo porque no podemos darnos el lujo de fusilar a nuestros propios hombres - le dijo - ahora recoge tus cosas y vamos andando. Llevamos mucho retraso. Realmente no me explico que con esa actitud de mierda y esa mirada perdida hayas sobrevivido hasta hoy. Y sobrevivir es nuestra necesidad y nuestro deber. No puedes ser blando, no puedes ser sentimental. ¿Dudas al ver que un soldado enemigo no aparenta más de quince años? ¡El podría no haber dudado en volarte los sesos!

El resto de sus compañeros revisaron a los desertores, recogiendo cuanto pudiera ser de utilidad cual buitres. Isaac apartó la vista y dio una última mirada al órgano antes de salir. Afuera, el cielo seguía siendo azul y las nubes gordas motas de algodón.

No, nunca podría contarle esta historia a Roberta.

**(1) **Acá está la cantata y la letra completa: www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=oqPKwJOnv5c

www(punto)bach-cantatas(punto) 


End file.
